The Remnant in Me
by TheTimeAgent
Summary: When remnant Tanith is captured, ghastly must find a way to get the real Tanith Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Ghastly, you need to remember that she's not Tanith, not the one we knew anyway." Ravel said, trying to keep up with elder Bespoke as he stormed along one of the sanctuaries quieter corridors. Tanith Low had been captured and was being held in the lower levels of the sanctuary.

"I know, I know. I just need to see her." Ghastly was focused, eyes unmoving from the corridor ahead and fists clenched.

"Just don't be disappointed if she's a bit, you know. Not Tanith." Said Erskine. "It's hard enough trying to get the remnant out without you sulking about."

"I have never sulked." Ghastly glared back at Ravel.

"Do I need to bring up Paris 1987 again?" The two men turned to see Skulduggery striding down the corridor, Valkyrie not far behind.

"That's different, you destroyed my best suit." Replied Ghastly in defence.

Skulduggery chuckled at that.

They came to a door. The door that held Tanith Low, no not Tanith a remnant in Tanith, behind it. Ghastly straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "I ummm, I'd like to go in on my own."

He felt Erskines hand on his shoulder. "Ok, but like I said don't be.."

Ghastly cut him off, "disappointed, I know." He looked down sadly.

Ghastly reached for the door handle, he held it there for a moment, hesitating, then rotated it and pushed open the door.

"Hey honey, you miss me?" Tanith looked up, her hair drenched in sweat and her veins black as death itself.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled at him with black lips, her black veins grew up her neck, spreading out into branches as they reached her jawline like a vine up a wall. She had been in this room for three days now, well she had estimated that, and in those three days she had been put through many different types of torture: psychic, blade to skin and the repetitive slapping one. God she hated being slapped. All to get their precious little Tanith back, but she was gone now.  
"Let her go." Ghastly's voice was stern as he stared into her soulless eyes, searching for his Tanith.  
"Well that's me convinced, out I come. You can have her back. I give in." She said sarcastically, shrugging with a false innocence.  
"Then I'll send in more psychics, and we'll torture her out of you." He had turned away now.  
"You already tried. How about you unshackle me and we can go to Starbucks." Oh great, thought Ghastly, she's even more sarcastic than Skulduggery.  
"I hate Starbucks." He muttered back.  
"I know." She raised her right eyebrow at him.  
"Fine. More torture it is, you'll give her back soon."  
"Oh will I?"  
Ghastly went to leave, he was about to pull open the door when the remnant said something, "she never liked you, she just felt sorry for you."  
Ghastly yanked the door open and slammed it behind him. "Get another psychic in. Go deeper." The cleaver nodded, walking off to collect someone for the job. Ghastly fixed his eyes on the ground, a single tear rolled down his scarred cheek as he walked away slowly.  
The others looked at each other. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, for once unsure of what to say.  
He looked at her with hollow eyes, "Go wait in the Bentley."  
"But Skulduggery..." She moaned but stopped when she saw him rounding the corner, how did he walk so fast? It was a mystery to her.  
Valkyrie spun and walked towards the exit, everyone else had already followed Ghastly.

Valkyrie sat in the passenger seat of the Bentley, she had put on some tape that was in the glove compartment and turned it up so that all other sound was drowned out. It had been twenty minutes since Skulduggery had told her to wait, twenty minutes of boredom. There was a sharp, sudden tap at the window and Valkyrie jumped when she heard it, despite the blaring music. She turned to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to see no other that the wonderful Dexter Vex standing in the rain. His hair was dripping and his shirt had become slightly transparent from the water and clung revealingly to his torso. Not that's she was complaining. Valkyrie wound down her window.  
"Mind if I get in? Apparently I have to make an appointment if I want to talk to my friends nowadays." He arched his eyebrow in that hot way he did, Valkyrie had to reframe from letting her eyes wander.  
"Sure, but bear in mind that skulduggery will kill you if you get the Bentley wet." She smirked.  
He moved round to the drivers side and opened the door, "would you mind?" He said expectantly.  
"Sure." Valkyrie moved her hand, manipulating the water on Dexter to drying him off. Soon enough his shirt was back to a crisp light blue and his hair was dry.  
"Thank you." He got in, pressed the tape eject button and smiled at her. "I've always hated his taste in music." He said.  
Valkyrie laughed, "I've got used to it." They looked at each other awkwardly, suddenly realising how little they knew of each other. "I though you were in Scotland, investigating some strange behaviour."  
"Ah yes, turns out it was just some kids pulling a prank on an old lady. God I hate Glasgow, they all want to fight you." Valkyrie laughed. "Honestly though, you can't ask them anything without getting a black eye!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. She laughed again.  
The drivers door opened and skulduggery cleared his throat. "Dexter, I would appreciate it if you didn't chat up Valkyrie. I've been rather enjoying the lack of discussions on whether or not she fancies who."  
"Alright, I'm off. I only came down to see if ghastly could make me a new shirt, my old one got a bit incinerated."  
"Didn't you hear about Tanith then?" Valkyrie asked.  
"What about her?"  
"They found her. She's locked up in the lower levels." Explained Skulduggery, "I thought that was why you were here."  
"Nope, looks like ghastly could do with some tailed business, it always calms him down."


End file.
